


Трибблотапочки

by Milena_Econ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ
Summary: Не знаю как Вас, а межзвездных террористов очень раздражает когда к ужину муж не является с работы!
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh
Kudos: 13





	Трибблотапочки

Слэш

R

Закончен

171

Milena Econ  
автор  
Пэйринг и персонажи:  
Хан Нуньен Сингх/Леонард МакКой, Леонард «Боунс» МакКой, Джон Харрисон  
Размер:  
Драббл, 2 страницы, 1 часть  
Жанры:  
Стёб  
Юмор  
Предупреждения:  
Нецензурная лексика  
ООС  
Описание:  
Не знаю как вас, а межзвездных террористов очень раздражает когда к ужину муж не является с работы!  
Посвящение:  
Одной рыжей заррразе, которая заразила меня этой парочкой)  
Примечания автора:  
Адекватность здесь не пробегала, к совести и логике взывать бесполезно.  
Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика  
Редактировать шапку

Смотреть работу в 24 сборниках  
Награды от читателей:  
Пока нет  
15 марта 2014, 04:55  
Больница, рожает острошипастая инопланетная хрень. Боунс пытается вытащить пятого ребеночка со щупальцами. Раздается звук коммуникатора.   
\- Милый, какого хера, десятый час вечера, ты где?   
\- Рожаю.   
\- ?!  
\- Ой, только не задавай тупых вопросов, от кого.  
\- Сейчас буду.   
Через пять минут межзвездный террорист материализовался на пороге пятой межрассовой больницы. С пылесосом, по ошибке прихваченным вместо базуки и в домашнем халате на черные трусы с дельтами Звездного флота.  
Устойчивое к перепадам температуры сверхчудо все же не забыло обуть фирменные трибблотапочки из леопардового меха с музыкальным пурр-пурр-пуррканьем на каждом шаге.  
А дальше мужчина тихо, но решительно подошел к девушке у стойки регистратуры, положил пылесос с варп-двигателем на стойку и, внимательно посмотрев орионке в глаза, проникновенно спросил:  
\- Где рожает доктор МакКой?  
Медсестра сделала глубокий вдох, подсказавший, что форма медсестер выгодно отличается от женской формы Звездного флота в плане декольте, хотя отстает в плане длины халата.   
\- Третья родооовааааааайя, - призналась под пытками девушка и быстро напечатала заявление на декретный отпуск, пока получивший информацию террорист шел по коридору, творя зло и попурркивая тапочками.   
\- Бахилы наденьте! - опомнилась от оргазма медсестра.  
\- Это бактерицидные трибблы, - пробурчал Хан, вспоминая какую трибблову уйму времени его пусичка провел выводя дезинфицирующие железы и специфическую пятнистую породу.  
Третья родовая на пятом этаже видела многое. Третий тост офицеры Энтерпрайз пили за любовь по настоянию Чехова и Боунс всегда находил определенную иронию в том, что именно третья родовая была оборудована для принятия родов от плодов любви разных рас. Тут появлялись на свет детки даже не от смешанных браков землян, а союзов, где две ноги и две руки вообще были редкостью. И даже одна голова была не обязательна. И голова на плечах вообще.  
Боунс очень любил эту родовую и обожал, когда его звали на особо тяжелый случай.   
Результаты сегодняшнего тяжелого случая не желали даже смирно пускать кислотные слюни в суперустойчивые пеленки и ползали по палате, тыкая маленькими желтыми щупами во все, что попадется. В приборы, столы, пол, стены, потолок и мед персонал. Один принял за мамочку доктора и оплёл его ногу, курлыкая что-то на первый взгляд очень угрожающее и похожее на «Не покормишь, и я съем тебя, мамуля!».  
Хан смотрел в окошко на грязно матерящегося чумазого от инопланетных околоплодных вод доктора и умилялся, как натурально он смотрится среди всего этого бедлама. Не удержавшись, террорист улыбнулся самой ласковой улыбкой роженице, от чего та сразу как-то напряглась и расслабилась так, что родила оставшуюся тройню. А потом и вовсе сложил пальцы в фигуру, которую полагал сердечком. Боунс полагал, что пальцы любимого генетически не предназначены были показывать такие вещи, но никогда не говорил, что сердечко Хана больше похоже на жопу.   
Медперсонал же понял все по-своему и в рекордные сроки перепеленал всех деток, роженицу и свои задницы, опасаясь угрозы, выраженной столь небанальным образом.  
Пусть Хан и не любил всякие бюрократические формальности, но пять минут он честно смирно сидел в коридоре, непринужденно умостив на коленях пылесос и помахивая ногой в трибблотапочке, ожидая пока его доктор отпоит коньяком счастливого зеленого слизистого многодетного папашу. После пяти минут варп-пылесос все же превратился в оружие и всосал пожелтевшего от алкоголя молодого отца, чтобы тот не булькал всякие признания в обязанности по гроб жизни на ушко Боунсу.   
Пока в пылесборнике пучил что-то похожее на глаза будущий пациент психбольницы, «дуло» пылесоса упиралось в пах освобожденному от сомнительных радостей отцовства доктору. То ли угроза, то ли явный намек на наказание за испорченный семейный тихий ужин при горящих свечах из клингонских звездолетиков.   
\- Сестра, обновите утки на третьем этаже и отправьте кого-то пособирать под окнами излишне нервных пациентов. Да, черт побери, снова муж приходил с работы забирать. Нет, на этот раз он действительно взял пылесос, а не базуку, но я сам их не различаю, - сбросив вызов на коммуникаторе, доктор устало потер глаза и попытался укоризненно посмотреть на свое домашнее зло в тапочках. Смотреть получалось почему-то с благодарностью и некоторой долей интереса. Особенно, когда взгляд цеплялся за распахнутый халат и голые злодейские ноги.   
\- Значит, ты рожал… - задумчивый взгляд, хриплый низкий голос, расчет бездны планов на ночь, утро и пять дней вперед в умных серых глазах.   
\- Я рожал пятнадцать часов и поэтому смотрю на твой таз, оценивая вероятность извлечь оттуда пять переношенных кусачих козявок. Профессиональная деформация, милый, и никакой сраной романтики.   
\- Деформация, - зацепился за интересное многогранное слово межзвездный террорист, раскатывая его на языке, словно оранжевую витаминку с кисло-сладким вкусом. Слово вполне подходило под суть фантазии, где фигурировал доктор, гипошприц, лабораторный стол и еще пара предметов.   
\- Я уже свободен, - прозрачно намекнул доктор, без матов, но вполне матерными движениями стаскивая рабочий халат и запихивая его в мусорку для стаканчиков из-под кофе, которую вечно путал с корзиной для химотходов. Хотя разницы между химотходами и кофе из репликатора МакКой не видел.   
\- Уже полночь, - согласился с прозрачным намеком террорист.  
\- Пошли домой, зло в тапочках?   
\- Ты на ногах не стоишь…  
\- Нет…  
\- О, да-а…  
Доктор укоризненно смотрел на колышущуюся ткань махрового халата с протёртостью напротив пятой точки. Хан смотрел вперед на коридоры больницы и иногда поглядывал на пятую точку доктора на своем плече, чуть поправлял сползающего с плеча любимого и сползающий со второго плеча пылесос. Медперсонал смотрел на идущего к выходу мужа глав врача и глушил валерьянку разведенную в спирте напополам с ромуланским элем. Седалищные мышцы понемногу отпускало.  
Трибблотапочки пурркали.


End file.
